


Still Would be Your Shelter

by Snow



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Cemetery, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Alec and Richard: cemetery/grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Would be Your Shelter

Alec looked half-dead himself in the cemetary, black robe wrapped tight around his thin frame, and Richard hurries to catch up with him. Closer, with Alec's face lit up in interest at the words engraved on the headstone, he looks better, and Richard's hand moves away from his sword, at least a little. "Finding anything interesting?" he asks.

"No, just dead people," Alec drawls, turning his back on that grave to go to another. "Where do you suppose I'll be buried, Richard? Or does the Watch tend not to bury bodies?

"Alec." It's an effort to keep his voice from going actually sharp, but this is different than usual and Richard isn't sure how not to make a mistake in what he says. "You're not going to be buried."

"Burnt, then?" Alec's voice is even more languid than usual, but his posture is tight. Richard's afraid that if he reaches out to touch him that Alec might snap.

"Not today," Richard says, because that's the only assurance he can give, and maybe it's enough for Alec even if it's not enough for him.

Alec sighs, and Richard yearns to reach out and touch him.

"Let's go," he says firmly, and when Alec glances over at him Richard just nods. It's abundantly clear that being in this place isn't doing Alec any good.

"If you insist," Alec says airily, but he doesn't wait for Richard to start to walk before he heads out himself. Richard catches up to him, and their hands are almost close enough to brush against each other. It's not quite enough, but at least it's something.


End file.
